


Hunter With A Broken Heart

by tyomawrites



Series: Angel and A Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sequel to Angel With A Shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To my Castiel,</p>
<p>I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>And Forever yours,<br/>Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts), [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/gifts).



_Dear Castiel,_

 

_I'm writing too you even though you aren't here right now, even though you never will be here again. If I could go back in time, I would have stopped you for coming with me, I would have never have let you come to that fight. I know now that you loved me, and when I found that scrap of paper in my pocket, with your handwriting scrawled onto it messily, and your signature at the bottom; I was so scared Castiel, I just felt my heart stop. ~~Wow I sound like a wuss but I'm your wuss.~~  I know that... that we could have had a real life together if I had just given up my stupid plan._

_Castiel. Angel Of The Lord. From the very first day I met you, I fell in love with you, and you died in my arms. I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

 

_Love, your precious, Dean.  
Remember me in Heaven Castiel._

 

* * *

 

 

_Dean remembered carrying Castiel out of that hot spot, abandoning his plan to attack Lucifer, his mind was focused on the dying angel in his arms, his angel, and it was all his fault. The croats had disappeared to his relief, making it easier to concentrate on getting him out off that hotspot and straight to somewhere safe. He looked down at Cas, noticing his eyes slowly sliding shut._

 

_"No Cas, you gotta stay with me, c'mon, just a few more metres and we'll be out of here." He said, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead as the angel forced his eyes open._

 

_"Good boy." Dean rounded a corner, the realization dawning on him that Cas wasn't going to make it out of this city alive unless he did something about it. He stopped, looking around for a relatively safe looking building where he could see what was wrong with Castiel. There was a building across the street that looked like it could house both of them while he helped Cas._

 

_"Cas, we're gonna be alright okay, we are." He promised, setting Cas down on an old couch in the centre of the room. He looked around for a first aid kit, anything, that could be used, spotting a bottle of scotch on an abandoned microwave. "Okay Cas this will hurt for about five seconds..." Dean looked at Cas, eyes growing wide when he noticed the angel wasn't breathing. "Cas! Cas?" He dropped the scotch bottle, the liquid and glass, splashing and scattering over the floor._

 

_He leaned over the angel, practically towering over him, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up Cas, you have to wake up, you can't leave me here without you?" He babbled, arm slung around Cas' shoulder, falling to his knees, ignoring the jarring from the hard, wooden floor._

 

_Cas' hand hung limply off the side off the couch, just brushing Deans knee as the hunter knelt next to him, face press against Cas' chest, trying in vain to hear a heartbeat above the sound of his own heart shattering and his breathing getting heavier as tears ran down his face._

 

**_"Cas?"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Where was he now? He didn't have Castiel, all his friends were dead and- and he let Cas die. How could he do that? Did he turn into the monster he was fighting? By sending in Cas and the others? It was Cas, his angel, his angel Cas. He forced back a sob, looking into the bottom of his scotch glass.

 

"Shit Cas, I'm sorry."

 

There was the click he knew all too well, the sound off the safety being turned off, and an increasingly cold press of a metal barrel against his temple.

 

"I'm sorry."


End file.
